Men's suits whilst still being bespoke tailored, are increasingly made by mass production techniques. Such techniques lend such suits to be sold relatively inexpensively in retail outlets such as department stores. However, suits have to be cleaned. Cleaning, particularly dry cleaning is relatively expensive, and has to be repeated several times over the life of the suit, so increasing its overall cost.
Various proposals have been made for making machine-washable and dryable suits but such known suits were not able to retain their shape or smartness after being subjected to a number of wash and dry cycles.
It is an object of the invention to provide a machine-washable and dryable item of apparel, which is able to retain its shape or smartness after being subjected to machine washing and machine drying.